Friends From The Past
by NoodleGorillaz23
Summary: When an old friend of Murdoc's comes to Kong Studios, everyone is surprised. But Russel is suspicious of her. Will the Gorillaz be able to uncover the secrets of her murky past?
1. An Old Friend

It was a dark, cold evening at Kong Studios. Noodle was playing on the Xbox with 2D, Russel was reading a music magazine which he had already read at least 10 times, and Murdoc was sitting on the couch, bored rigid.

Noodle frowned. "2D-kun, this is getting boring. I think I will go do something else."

2D shrugged and popped a painkiller into his mouth. "All right, luv. I fink I'll go do sumfink else too."

It had started to rain now, big, cold drops splashing on the windows. Russel flung his magazine down.

"We're all bored, D. This is probably the hundredth time I've read this! And look at Muds, he's asleep already." The bassist had indeed fallen asleep, drool trickling down the side of his mouth. He grunted and muttered something that sounded like, 'I'm a bass slayer' and turned his head to the side.

Suddenly, the horrible noise of tires screeching reached everybody's ears, as well as a car door slamming. Then, they heard a voice.

"What in the world are these things? Gerroff me!" Then came the blast of somebody firing a gun, as well as a horrible squelching noise that could only mean one thing-zombies.

Russel jumped to his feet and ran towards the door as fast as his immense bulk would allow him. He flung it open, and got the shock of his life.

A young woman- around 24 or 25- was shooting the zombies with a sub-machine gun. Her face was covered with muck, and by the looks of it, she had finished off nearly all the zombies.

By this time, Murdoc had woken from his snooze. He came storming up to Russel, with Noodle and 2D scampering along behind him.

"What's all the racket?" he yelled over the din. Russel silently pointed at the woman, who defeated the last zombie. Murdoc squinted at her.

"She looks familiar…" he murmured.

The woman swung around at the sound of his voice. She stared at the band for a few moments, like a cat that was about to pounce. Just then, her eyes fell on Murdoc. A small smirk appeared on her face. Then she started walking towards the four at a quick pace.

She was a somewhat taller than Noodle, and a bit shorter than Murdoc. Her black hair had dark red streaks on one side, and her eyes were startling green, which looked somewhat scary with all the eyeliner she was a bass guitar slung across her back, and her black army jacket was smeared with mud, and her dark blue jeans were badly ripped up.

She stopped directly in front of the bassist.

"Murdoc Niccals."

The bassist jumped slightly as she said those two words. His mismatched eyes widened.

"Fe-_Felicia_?" he stammered. The woman scowled.

"Don't you remember that I hate the name Felicia? My name's Felix." She had an accent that couldn't really be placed- it sounded like a mix of Noodle's and Murdoc's, and overall sounded rather strange.

The rest of the band stared on in confusion. What was going on? Noodle peeked over Russel's shoulder. Outside, she saw a dusty car, which was so dirty she couldn't tell which one it was. Dead-was that the correct word to use for the dead undead?-dead zombies littered the ground next to it.

Russel growled and tapped Murdoc on his shoulder. "The rest of us are here too, you know, Muds," he said.

"Oh, er, right." Murdoc straightened himself up and gestured at the woman. "This is Felici-er, Felix, my childhood friend."

2D stared at him in surprise. "You 'ave a friend?"

"WOT'S IT TO YOU, DULLARD!" roared Murdoc. 2D promptly cowered behind Russel, whimpering.

Felix stared at them all in turn, first Russel, then Noodle, then 2D.

"Yes, that's right. I knew him when we were children, but- something _unfortunate_ happened when we were fifteen," she told them.

That was when Russel thought something was wrong. He would bring it up with Murdoc later, though. He tried to smile at Felix and said, "Um-Do ya want to come in? There'll be more zombies coming." Felix nodded and stepped in, removing her muddy boots first.

As Noodle and 2D led her into the living room, Russel stepped in front of Murdoc and said, "Muds, she said that both of you were fifteen. How can that be? You're in what, your thirties? She looks like she's in her early twenties!"

Murdoc grunted. "Drop it, lards. Yeh'll find out-maybe."

He walked after the other three, leaving Russel in complete confusion.


	2. Felix

Russel felt rather strange as he sat on the sofa. The woman-Felix-was already seated. Her face was clean now, all the mud and gore gone. She had pale skin, but her face was hard and calculating. Russel couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable as her bright green eyes followed him, watching his every step.

Everyone was silent.

Noodle, 2D, and Russel looked at Murdoc, expecting him to say the first word. The bassist cleared his throat and turned to Felix.

"Um- so, Felix, did yeh want something, or did yeh just come to see me?" he grinned his signature grin and winked.

"I heard that you had made a band after I-," she abruptly stopped, then continued. "I heard you had made a band, so I felt curious and decided to visit. I also want to tell you what happened after-you know."

Noodle was the only one who didn't look even one bit serious. "I see," she told Felix. "But are you going to stay at Kong? We have plenty of extra rooms."

Felix looked at Noodle, and a hint of a smile came on her face. It wasn't like the smirk she had given Murdoc earlier- it was warm and happy, almost as if…Noodle had something that she had lost.

"I might stay at Kong for the time being, but you do not need to bother yourself. I will sleep in my car." She looked at Murdoc. "I take it that you have a parking area?" Murdoc grinned again.

"Of course we do, luv! In fact, my Winnebago's there too. Come whenever you want, eh?"

Felix smirked at him. "Not changed a bit, have you?" Then she got up and followed Murdoc outside to where her car was standing amid the dead zombies.

2D had not said a word throughout the full conversation. He was afraid that if he even moved, Murdoc would beat him up. He gave a sigh of relief as the bassist and Felix left the room. What if Felix was like a female Murdoc? Double trouble.

"2D-kun? I think we should all get some sleep."

2D jumped at the sound of Noodle's voice. Then he gave her his gap-toothed grin. "Of course, luv."

The three of them went to their rooms. Russel wished them good night as he retired to his room, leaving only 2D and Noodle.

"What do you think of Felix, 2D-kun?"

2D bit his lip, thinking. "Well...Maybe she'll be awright. I just 'ope she's not a female version of Murdoc."

Noodle giggled at the thought of two Murdocs, one male and one female. "She seemed nice to me, if not a bit serious. She was very polite too."

Noodle had reached her room. She smiled at her older brother. "Good night, 2D-kun."

2D retuned the smile. "G'night, Noods."

2D couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, unable to get a weird feeling out of his head. He groaned and got up. What he needed was a glass of water and a painkiller.

He made his way to the kitchen. Suddenly, just as he passed the living room, he heard voices. He peeked around the wall as quietly as possible.

Sitting in the living room were Felix and Murdoc.

"So I finally managed to get out. It was horrible down there." Felix shuddered at the end of her sentence.

Murdoc whistled. "Nine years, eh? I'm surprised you didn't go mad down there."

"I nearly did."

Both of them were silent. 2D started walking back to his room, but failed to notice something lying on the ground in front of him.

"OOW!" he yelled as he tripped and fell.

"Wot was tha'?" yelled Murdoc. He walked briskly towards the doorway. What he saw was a groaning 2D on the floor, a nice-sized knot on his head.

"FACEACHE!" he roared, and raised his fist.

2D squealed, pulling himself to his feet as fast as he could. He raced to his room, not even daring to look back. He shut his door and locked it from the inside, then sat on his bed. He groaned as he remembered that he hadn't taken his painkillers. His head pounded, and the bump he had gotten when he tripped wasn't helping. He grabbed the tiny bottle, popped one tablet into his mouth and swallowed it dry. Then he lay down on his bed and tried to close his eyes, but found he couldn't.

What had Felix and Murdoc been talking about? Nine years of what? What could have made Felix go mad? All these questions raced into his mind.

He heard footsteps outside. It must have been Noodle going to get a glass of water. 2D considered joining her, as his throat felt horribly dry, but then decided not to.

Slowly, the singer felt his black eyes closing, and drifted into the strange world of dreams.

_2D was in a dark, fiery area._

_There were large pools of lave everywhere, and a dim, eerie red light lit up the strange place. There was a teenage girl in front of him, with dark hair and bright green eyes._

"_Sir? Are you awake? Come on! We have to get out of here!" The girl gave him a small shake._

"_Sir!"_

_The girl looked strangely familiar to 2D. Then, it hit him. The girl was...Felix? But how? What was going on?_

_Her clothes were worn, dirty and ragged. There were injuries all over her, from tiny cuts to large horrible wounds that 2D could barely look at._

"_Sir, please! They'll find me! We have to leave NOW!" she spoke in the same strange accent, half Japanese and half English._

_She gave a sudden, small scream._

_A large, towering figure stood behind her. It gave her a nasty grin, then grabbed her arms and started dragging her away._

"_NO! SIR, HELP! HELP ME!" she struggled and screamed, but to no avail. The demonic creature dragged her further away, into the darkness._

_2D managed to pull himself to his feet, just in time to hear an ear splitting, blood curdling scream from far away._

"_No…," he murmured. Then he realized whose scream it was. "NO!"_

2D sat up, panting. He was covered in sweat. What had that dream been about?

"Just a dream…Just a dream," he told himself. As soon as his heart stopped pounding, he lay down again.

The horrifying scream still ringing in his ears, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**These are my first author notes! I hope you liked this chapter . I will try to update as quickly as possible. Thank you, Vesper and Emma, for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Tell me if there are any problems with this story if you find any . Thank you! Sayounara!**

**-NoodleGorillaz23**


End file.
